my lovely ghost hinata
by Anime God 4ever
Summary: hinata is a ghost that haunts an apartment naruto moves in crossover narutoxmy lovely ghost kana
1. Chapter 1

My lovely ghost Hinata

This is my second fanfic cross over of naruto and the manga my lovely ghost kana plus this is mostly lemony soo be prepared enjoy

There once was a girl named hinata hyugga she was shy timid and she was 18 years old and she has never had a boyfriend in her life he lived in a village called konaha. But then again she lived there she Had a house but she died alone and away from her much was known about her death she died there was a small column in the local newspaper a small article only three sentences long.

Girl found in her apartment

Committed suicide reason unknown

They never found out her true identity for her body was found weeks later after a neighbor complained about an awful smell and that's how they found her body

And all was forgotten the world didn't seem to notice she had died yet she stayed in that apartment

Who was never rented again

Couple years later

Naruto uzimaki was the unluckiest boy in the world he lost his job, as a shinobi had no home to go to and he had no parents. "Boy I'm the unluckiest boy in the world ain't got no job no money and all I could afford to rent is this small apartment that's rumored to be haunted. All I got to eat is soda cinnamon rolls and some cup ramen" was all Naruto said as he entered the small dusty apartment then something caught his eye

A young girl about the same age as Naruto come out of nowhere and took his soda and his box of cinnamon rolls. " ahh soda how much I missed you and cinnamon rolls I missed you too" was all the lavender eyed girl said in a happy tone (like if no one was standing in awe staring at her) as she ate the cinnamon rolls. " Who are you?" said Naruto because of the fact that she just came out of no were a sudden blush covered the lavender eyed girls body and she began to to stutter (a lot) " iii'm tttthe gg-ghost that hhhhaunts this apart-ment mmy nname iis hinata hhhyuga ". " your not a ghost if you were then how did you eat my food"

Said Naruto as if he were the smartest person in the world. Then hinata said "then watch this".

She floated up in the air and then went straight into a wall and came out from another then went straight through Naruto. "Okay you are a ghost now what" said Naruto ashamed of his small defeat "wwell ii gguess imm ggoing tto sstay hhhere with yyou but unlucky ffor yyou yyou ccant eeven ttouch mme" said hinata with a huge blush over her face. " times like these makes you want to end your life and leave everything behind" then hinata looked at him. Naruto ii kknow ttaking yyour llife ssems bbeter but don't bbecause ttake iit from the oones wwho eeexpierienced iit ffirst hhand iit hhurts aand aall yyou sse iis blood until everythig goes please ddont kkill your self ill bbe hhere ffor yyou aand hhelp yyou' Naruto accepted her kindness and raised his hand then he felt something …. Squishy?

Then he looked up and saw hinata's astonishment at how he was able to touch her " uhhm no bra?" spoke naruto to kill the akward silence the blush on hinata's face put a tomatoe to shame. "bbut hhow ddid yyou?" "well I have the kyubbi sealed inside me maybe that's what lets me touch you?" said naruto like if he was the smartest person in the world.

"ok but…" was all hinata could say before naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Well that's all for now I finnally fixed my computer but I later realized …..i suck at typing !

Well hope you liked the first chapter of this crossover


	2. bad luck?

Well this is chapter two of my story enjoy ps I know I promised lemonyness so ill try my hardest to add lemonyness ps making hinata studder is hard so from now on im not gonna make her studder on with the story.

Recap: hinata and naruto meet each othe hinata is a ghost naruto is able to touch hinata while almost everyone else cant then naruto pulls hinata into a passionate

kiss end recap back to story

conversation:

hinata: are you sure you want to do this having sex with a ghost is bad luck people who do this meet an early demise.

Naruto: it doesent matter as long as its with you

hinata: okay then but please go slow its my first time

naruto: sure thing its my first time too(with a big smile over his face)

hinata: alright

naruto slowly took off hinata's panties and entered her at first hinata was in a lot of pain but once she started moaning naruto sped up earning more moans from hinata and then every once in a while naruto would slip through her body but naruto got used to it and as hinata spasmed from her climax naruto heard her moan in a way that a newborn baby would and from now on naruto would call this hinata's baby voice

hinata out of her moans said "this is what it feels to be alive'

later after the sex

naruto just stared up at the ceiling there they sat in a room only lit by moonlight " guess this isint so bad I have a companion by my side how could I think of taking my own life" said naruto in time to wake up hinata only to go back to sleep in each others arms

naruto's dream

naruto woke up only too find hinata floating up in the air "wow that's an inpressive way to sleep" naruto thought to himself

then as naruto stared at hinata floating she started dissapearing then naruto panicked and tried to grab her before she dissapeared completely but it was too late she was gone

end of naruto's dream

naruto woke up covered in sweat it was early morning the sun was shining birds were singing the cherry blossom tree was flowering but naruto didn't see hinata then he eyed a bulge in the sheets next to him he slowly uncovered it it wasn't hinata it was a pillow "guess it was my imagination she doesent exist does she" naruto said to no one in particular

"who doesent exist?" said hinata offering him some ramen in a cup (instant ramen)

naruto: uhh its just that I didn't see you anywere I thought you were a figment of my imagination

hinata: well im real you better believe it (slurping up ramen)

naruto: okay then(finished his ramen)

hinata: I just got up to make breakfest that's all

naruto: its just that I thought you left to go to "the other side"(naruto almost to tears and buried his face in hinata's bosom)

hinata: im not going any were I wont figure out how to go to heaven just like that plus im gonna be here with you(blushing madly)

naruto: (still buried in hinata's bosom) okay

hinata pulled naruto out of her bosom and they both hugged each other and enbraced each other

ring ring ring went naruto's cellphone "you were able to track down my luggage alright ill bring it in"

said naruto to some one on the phone

well im done with the second chapter yay for me!

Don't cry people ill update soon

later


	3. what!

Well here is chapter 3 please read and reviews Ps I might add a lemon in this chapter

Recap naruto found his luggage

End recap

Naruto found his luggage and had to pick it up hinata cant leave the apartment so he had to do it himself

"Jeez that sucks hinata can't leave the apartment at all and I have to get food from the grocery store"

Naruto thought to himself

He found a small cart and stuffed every thing in there and now and now to go get some soda and ramen

Later

Naruto was taking in his luggage into the apartment while hinata prepared dinner and in all that luggage was a small TV wet from being left out in the rain too long

Timeskip after he finished and ate

Naruto was looking at the small TV to see if any water got in the circuits mean while hinata was talking about how many years its been since she last watched TV

Hinata: it been so long since I watched TV now ill be able to watch reality TV shows, comedy, soap operas, anime, scary movies, action movies, cartoons and commercials?

Naruto: (he plugged in the TV) it doesn't work sorry

Hinata just stood there in complete disappointment

Hinata: can you fix it?

Naruto: first we have to arrange the furniture

Hinata: all right just doesn't put any thing on that wall over there

Naruto: all right but why?

Hinata: because that's my wall of peace and I go in it to think about things

Naruto: ok

Time skip after they finished (wtf with all the time skips!)

Naruto and hinata were done with the furniture and their apartment looked decent

And naruto turned on a lamp but nothing happened then it hit him

Naruto: this apartment hasn't been used and theres no electricity we need to find the fuse box

Hinata: I know were it is!

Hinata grabbed naruto by the hand and she took a short cut (a ghostly short cut) through the wall and then

Thump naruto smacked straight into the wall while hinata passed through

Ow said naruto and then hinata apologized for smacking him into a wall

Time skip after they fixed the electricity (seriously what's with the time skips!)

Naruto and hinata entered their apartment and to their surprise the TV was turned on

Hinata screamed in joy and then they ended the night with some sex and late night TV

Hinata started cracking up from watching something on the TV while naruto was inside her

Time skip after lots of ecchi activities (WTF!)

The next morning naruto woke up everything was nice hinata was watching TV and suddenly

Naruto noticed something he bearly looked like himself

Later at the doctors

Doctor: it nothing to be worried about its just that you have been having sex to much that's all

Naruto: thanks later

Doctor: ahem the bill sir

Naruto: WHAT! 1000 dollars why American money! I was only in here for five minutes

Doctor: that may be true but I'M a doctor

Naruto : heres your money

Well that's all for now until next time and sorry for the delay

Ill update soon in a month or so


	4. Chapter 4

Heres another chapter enjoy and sorry peoples no lemons from now on now its pervertedness  a few more chapters and this story is over

**Demon talking**

_thoughts_

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to find hinata the ghost snuggled up on his chest and went back to sleep

naruto's thoughts

_I'm still wondering why she can touch stuff but no one else can touch her but me_

_No matter she's all I need wait a second she eats like a normal person I didn't know ghosts _

_could do that come to think of it ghosts are supposed to be cold and she's ice cold normally _

_But when we do "that" she's warm plus when we want ice cold soda she puts it in between _

_Her breasts it becomes cold yay!_

And with that Naruto started remembering what they have done since they started having sex

Naruto's thoughts

_Hehehehehe she's awesome_

**Yeah kit you finally found someone**

_She is awesome huh_

**Yup **

_Wait can you tell me how it is that I can touch her?_

**Let me explain kit**

Ok

**Since she wants you to that's why you can touch her and the other way around**

_So since we both want to its possible?_

**Yeah kinda but anyone who is interested in ghosts and when your around her those people will probably be able to touch her**

_But I thought you said only I can touch her_

**Kit anyone who is interested in ghosts will probably want to touch a ghost and since when your around you can that just means they will probably be able to touch her I think im not very good with ghosts kit**

_I thought so_

**Now I iz bored have sex with her again its interesting hehehehe**

_You perverted furball_

**Shut up**

_Later im not talking to you anymore you perv_

With that the perverted fox started saying stuff like how nice it would be to be out of the cage

Naruto? Said hinata as she stirred in her sleep I love you was all Naruto said as he whispered in her ear

Before dozing off into sleep

Timeskip(the timeskips again!)

Naruto woke up to the sweet smell of instant ramen

Naruto I made some for both of us said hinata handing Naruto some ramen and soda

Im sorry I need to find a job so I can afford better food said Naruto in shame

Its ok plus maybe we might be able to get some of those delicious cinnamon rolls said a now drooling hinata

Yeah those are good said a drooling Naruto

But first we need money cuz I have no money said Naruto (hinata anime sweatdrop in back round)

Sorry about the long update time I iz lazy that's all so forgive me

Next time in the story naruto's job

Please don't expect it too soon cuz im going back to school later and until next time

Ps sorry about the short chapter and for MY sake please review all of you if you don't

Trust meh I know who you are im the ANIMEGOD! And ill find you and curse you wit mai awesome curse that makes every anime you watch seem like the a yaoi anime and if you like it then itll just look like any anime you don't like ! review !


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter to every one sorry for the long updates its just that the manga this story is crossed over with is still coming out and I have to wait for the updates so just to let you know this story will be finished but will take a while oh yeah and to everyone who is reading this please review it will motivate me

Enjoy ps I don't own anything pss I'm also rethinking the no lemon thing I probably add lemons whenever I feel like it or just give verge descriptions or lime as for pervertedness there will be some or many please not that I suck at lemons and lime scenes that's why I will try my best so don't criticize me!

**Demon talking**

Normal Naruto talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's job

But granny hokage! I thought this would be a challenging mission said a certain blonde we all know

It is cleaning up a explosion scene is an important mission because there could be evidence or leftover booby traps tsunade responded

Narutos thoughts

Hehehehe she said booby she shouldn't talk cuz look at those I swear they jiggle every time she talks

Naruto started to stare at tsunade's chest

NARUTO! My face is up here! Said a certainly pissed tsunade

Naruto now beet red and thinking about hinata's breasts who was at his apartment

Alright ill take the mission was all Naruto said

All you have to do is clean up corpses and the scene of the explosion that's all be careful there might be leftover booby traps said shizune briefing Naruto about the mission

Alright ill do it said Naruto in defeat

At explosion site

Naruto picked up numerous objects and placing them in a garbage bag with other garbage bags

Naruto stumbled upon some old newspaper clippings they read

Hinata hyugga

Found dead in her apartment committed suicide

Reason unknown

A three sentence article no one even noticed her death every one went one with their lives without her

This brought sadness to Naruto but Naruto knowing hinata he knew she was happy with him

As Naruto read throughout the others he found out she was a skilled ninja only a few months younger than him born almost the same year and nothing else about her family moved away the only person related to her in the village was negi and he denied everything

He finished his mission and received his pay but they only gave him a purple piece of paper he didn't question it and was going home

Naruto was heading home taking a small dirt path on a hill into the village when a cart pulled by horses came speeding along and Naruto as fast as he could moved out of the way only to find himself fall into a ditch in between a house and the hill finding himself trapped in between the two and worst of all it started to rain making it muddy Naruto was trapped in the mud unable to move to use any jutsu trapped

Naruto started screaming for help hoping someone would hear him but no one did mud started to cover his face if no one came by he would surely drown it seemed like hours passed as he lay there motion less unable to move

1 hour later

**Yo kit I guess this is the end**

I guess it is

**Were screwed aren't we?**

Wait cant you help me?

**Because what would you use the chakra for you cant move**

Ok we are screwed just wish I could see hinata again

**I know too bad huh her nice perky breasts we ll never see her again**

Yeah ill miss her you perverted fox!

**Hey! Were screwed so shut up**

I wish I could hear her voice one more time

Then Naruto heard something

Naruto!

Naruto! Were are you?

It was someone looking for him

I'm over here! Said Naruto in a raspy voice from too much screaming

Were!

Over here said Naruto in the same raspy voice

Narutos eyes now covered with mud barely able to see the sky

Found you!

Naruto saw hinata in from of him

Let me get you out said hinata

Hinata grabbed Narutos arm but for some reason her hands would phase through after pulling too hard

Great his rescuer couldn't even help him

I wont let you die Naruto ill get you out after I made my way out of that apartment said hinata now on the verge of tears in her lavender eyes

Then Naruto noticed burns on hinata's skin what happened to your arms? I couldn't leave the apartment because there was some kind of barrier around it keeping me in and I sensed something wrong so I came to look for you it took me awhile to get out said hinata

Now enough explaining im going to get you out of here said hinata as Naruto was covered in mud now unable to breathe

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto enveloping him in lavender colored chakra enabling him to breathe

Easy but hinata was nowhere Naruto soon found himself rescued by some anbu black ops

The anbu were astonished at how he survived and the weird thing was he was covered in lavender chakra that could be seen in the dark and that's how they found him

At tsunade's

You were covered in the mud you are lucky to be alive what happened they found you covered in lavender colored chakra was it the kyubii asked a curious tsunade

No I don't know said Naruto

Alright go home and take the rest of the week off

Naruto was outside his apartment thinking about hinata that he hasn't seen her in a while ever since she helped him I guess she's gone Naruto thought now on the verge of tears thinking back to the good times they spent together in his apartment playing games watching TV the arguments they had and as he entered his apartment WELCOME HOME! Said a very happy hinata wait what's wrong? Said a curious hinata

But no answer except a huge hug from Naruto hinata turned a bright red before thud! Naruto phased right through her ow! Was all Naruto said

I'm sorry said a still red hinata

I thought you were gone im so happy now said Naruto

Why would you think that? Said hinata

I didn't see you that's why said Naruto

Ok but now I can go anywhere you want to go im no longer trapped here said hinata

Yay lets go on a date then but I don't have any money said a excited Naruto

didn't they give you your pay? Said hinata

No they only gave me this purple slip like they always do they aren't worth anything said a now sad Naruto

Wait what purple slip?

Naruto goes over to his closet brings out a garbage bag and shows hinata a bag full of purple slips

NARUTO THOSE ARE CHECKS YOU EXANGE THEM FOR MONEY! Said a happy hinata

Really I thought they were useless said Naruto lets go to the bank and exchange them

At the bank

Naruto brought the whole bag of checks and hinata came with him no one else but him saw her

Mr. uzimaki for this much money we'll need your signature said the clerk

ok here you go said naruto

the clerk pulled out a bag with money in it gave naruto a receipt

WHAT! 25 HUNDRED GRAND! naruto flipped out and went running home screaming happily

_____________________________________________________________________________________

see ya hope you liked it review please no point in reading it and not reviewing it

omake!

naruto was asleep on the desk in the apartment with the ghost hinata

hinata wakes up naruto only to find him muttering something about ramen finally naruto wakes up

naruto goes over to watch TV mean while hinata stares at drool left behind

hinata uses her finger to pick up some drool and sticks it into her mouth mmmm salty and sweet kinda like ramen hinata thinks to herself

OH MY GOD DID I JUST EAT NARUTOS DROOL?

hinata what's wrong?

nothing! said hinata

well please review and this short lil story was something that popped into my head because hinata likes naruto so much

REVIEW MY STORY! sorry for spelling


	6. Chapter 6

hello every one hope you enjoy this chapter and to those who don't know this is crossed over with a ecchi manga well any ways I don't think ill add lemons and this might be put on hiatus due to the fact that the most recent manga chapter hasn't come out so anyways enjoy

ps I have to change the characters a little in the convenience store mainly because I forgot who was there in the first chapters

**demon talking or jutsu**

normal talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap naruto flipped out because he has so much money and ran to his apartment with hinata alongside him well floating

naruto was at his apartment thinking how to spend his money then a familiar sound came from both hinata and naruto grrrrrrrrrrrr a sound came from their stomachs I guess first thing is food both of them said in unison yay! hinata squealed ramen! cinnamon rolls pizza tacos ! hinata started naming a bunch off food

ramen it is ! naruto and hinata both shouted at each other alright to the convenient store! shouted naruto

aww but I don't like the store ever since kakashi started working there he's been keeping an eye on the store for paranormal activity

**flashback no jutsu at store**

naruto was holding a basket with ramen hinata was with him first time in here hinata said in a sigh no one could see her except naruto and just by coincidence that day was kakashi's first day on the job

kakashi: I swear there's paranormal activity here! even though I cant see ghosts I swear!

ayame: sure just do your work my father gave you

kakashi: sure alright

kakashi omg! did you see that I swear stuff floated into his basket!(points at naruto)

ayame: sure ! get back to work!

hinata I told you not to draw attention to us now kakashi suspects something said naruto

okay but lets get that ramen its delicious said a happy hinata ok was all naruto said

end flash back

at store

there stood kakashi reading his porn like always manning the register ayame the owners daughter was taking care of inventory ayame knew of kakashi's interest in the paranormal and other occult items just like his father too bad in came naruto and grabbed ramen and was about to pay

hinata knew very well that kakashi was interested in the paranormal so what better way as to stand right under his nose he couldn't see her or touch her so why not?

naruto was eyeing hinata who was right in front of kakashi who didn't know she was there

kakashi: I swear one day ill see paranormal phenomena (pretends to cup something)

too bad once he did hinata was right there he cupped her breasts he surely didn't feel anything but hinata sure did hinata took this by surprise and pushed him back with all her might the result kakashi was pushed into the wall and made a mess naruto and hinata left and ayame well lets say she has work to do

with kakashi and ayame

ayame walked in to find a dazed kakashi

ayame: omg did we get robbed I thought you were a ninja !

kakashi: no I was pushed by an unknown force

ayame: sure now clean this up or ill make you arrange the gay/yaoi porn

kakashi: no! anything but that! have mercy!

with hinata and naruto

naruto: hehehehehehehehehehehe you deserved that

hinata: shut up

naruto: yeah you did it was so funny you shoulda seen the look on your face

hinata: just for that I wont make you the ramen the way you like

naruto: noooooo! have mercy please you know I love it the way you make it!

hinata: ha now I have the upper hand ahahahahahah

naruto: (in anime style tears)

back with kakashi

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! that isn't right man the pure yaoi horror! why did you make me arrange the magazines! ayame! your evil! AHHHHH WTF THERES YAOI WITH PEDOPHILES ! screamed kakashi in anime tears

ayame just smiled sadistically at the screams

just then orochimaru walked in

ayame: how may I help you?

orochimaru: yesss may I have the latest issue of yaoi?

ayame: sure here you go

orochimaru: thankssss I heard the emoking saskue was in this issue

ayame: ok thank you come again

kakashi was so disturbed at this point that that didn't surprise him at all

well that's all for now just so you know I hate yaoi and saskue please don't give me reviews about it


	7. Chapter 7

well im back so now im gonna keep going on with this story please review if your reading this please review

on with the story

RECAP

last time kakashi grabbed hinata's breasts without knowing it he couldint see her but hinata sure felt it

hehehehe

end recap

with naruto and hinata

naruto: please!

hinata: no

naruto: please (puppy dog eyes towards hinata)

hinata: ohh ok

naruto: yay ramen!

hinata: ok then help me out then

finnally winning ramen from the annoyed ghost hinata after 15 minutes naruto sat down and ate hinata's

home made ramen and hinata just floated around and ate her portion of ramen (raises questions dont it?)

AWWWWWWW YEAAHH that ramen was good! said a now full naruto

yeah it was good said a really quiet hinata

to the tv! yelled naruto and quickly turned on the tv with the remote

bzzzzt!

and now we continue with our paid programing

bzzzzt!

this man paid 22 hundred dollars this man didint us fi..

bzzzzt!

start your own home biseness now! make money! start now!

bzzzzt!

the simpsons will now continue

yay! both naruto and hinata shouted and sat down to watch the simpsons episode

naruto: i love those guys their awsome

hinata: me too!

naruto: i just wish we had cable though local channels suck!

hinata: yeah wait you can finnally afford cable

naruto: oh yeah let go get some cable

hinata: yay! pay per view, sci fi channel, cartoon network, teen nick yay!

naruto: ok then its settled

the next day both of them set out and went over to the telecomunications company and they bought the bundle package which included cable tv, internet, and phone service all which naruto didint have and just after that naruto dicided that being in the apartment with nothing to do and since they couldint use the internet with out a computer

so naruto went and bought a computer and after a small argument with hinata which in the store seemed like he was screaming at nothingness so after a coouple wierd stares he bought a ps3 and a couple games

at naruto&hinata's apartment

ok now that we connected the computer and hooked it up with the internet

naruto: so how do you hook it up?

hinata: wait let me read the manual

naruto: ok

hinata: right connect the the colored plugs to the right color

naruto: ok sounds easy exept

hinata: exept what?

naruto: theres no connectors

hinata: ok must be an old model maybe we might need to buy a new one

naruto: ok be right back (disapears in instant)

ten minutes later

naruto apeared at the front door of the apartment with a gigantic tv

ten more minutes later

ok were done now to set up our playstation network account said a tired naruto

a couple minutes later

now both naruto and hinata now have

usernames so they can both play online narutos user name was 13ghostninja13

hinatas user name was shyghostgurlO.o

and now the rest of the day they spent it playing call of duty 4

(this is what happened and you can tell who is playing )

13ghostninja13 picked up an rpg and aimed it at imnotemoUchiha(===sasuke) and sent him flying killing him

naruto: yeah i killed that guy!

hinata: keep your eyes on the tv!

shyghostgurl used her hand gun to aim at GrinningsAkeguY(==orochimaru)at his head killing him

somewere in the middle of nowere

orochimaru: sasuke kun did you finish arranging my yaoi collection?

sasuke: uhhm yeah i did

orochimaru: dam! shyghostgurl just killed me!

sasuke:(in another room filled with gay emo stuff aka his room) dam! 13ghostninja13 just killed me! if only

i knew him id kill him

so the night went on like that until 13ghostninja13 & shyghostgurl finnally won the game and slept

ok so the chapter was a little short but at least i updated so anyways review please ill update another day! please review i need ideas


	8. notice

im sorry but i have lost internet and will not be updating for a while but please know that i will find a way to update 


End file.
